<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Your Eyes by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195952">It's Your Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being quarantined in a training camp in their last year of high school was not part of Kageyama Tobio's plan to victory. <br/>But when he meets your eyes, it seems like it wouldn't be too bad. </p>
<p>So, what do you say?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is a Choose Your Own Path/Adventure fanfic so I suggest you read this in a way that you can choose the chapters. Be sure to check the notes at the end of the chapter so you don't get lost :&gt;</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello! this is a choose your own adventure fanfic so make sure to read the notes on the bottom of each chapter to know which chapter to jump to.</p><p>I hope you enjoy~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tokyo–the city where teams meet up to train, grow, and to build camaraderie with their fellow teammates and rivals.</p><p>Nobody saw this coming.</p><p>“Hinata!” Kageyama shouts as he sets the ball towards the ace.</p><p>The whistle is blown and soon, Karasuno is proclaimed the winner of the last match of day 1 of their annual training camp in Tokyo.</p><p>Yamaguchi, the new captain, bows towards Nekoma as the second years and new team members follow suit.</p><p>“Wah!” Hinata smiles as he jumps in excitement. The high from winning the game against Nekoma pulses in Kageyama’s veins.</p><p>“Good game!” Lev says as he wipes the sweat off of his forehead, letting out a hand towards Karasuno’s current ace.</p><p>Kageyama feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around, wiping the sweat off of his forehead and his heartbeat doesn’t slow down.</p><p>“You did great, Kageyama.” You hand him a clean white towel with a smile on your face.</p><p>The setter couldn’t believe it when you entered the gym doors of Karasuno with Yachi for the first time. At first, he paid you no mind, simply acknowledging you as one of the team’s new managers.</p><p>God, you looked so beautiful.</p><p>With your hair in its signature style and usual Karasuno jacket on, he still thought you were gorgeous.</p><p>You didn’t need to know that though.</p><p>“Thank you,” He says. He takes the towel from you without breaking eye contact, smiling slightly. He could never look away from your eyes–seeing that the way you looked at him seemed to sparkle every time. His eyes trail over the small wisps of baby hair framing your face, resisting the urge to tuck them behind your ear.</p><p>You smile back, head tilting to acknowledge his gratitude. You break eye contact, walking over to the first years and handing them their towels. A small smile rests on his face as he watches you interact with his teammates with a big smile on your face.</p><p>You almost never smiled like that when you talked to him–it was different, it was a knowing smile as if you had a secret that only he knew. There was something about the way you smiled at him like that–like your gaze said something other than what it seemed to be.</p><p>Throughout your years in Karasuno, you would always lowkey look out for each other. Your relationship with the setter was nothing less than casual friendship–hanging out with Hinata and Yachi, going out to the arcade, being there for each other in times of academic trouble.</p><p>You were always together and yet there were no instances where you were alone with Kageyama Tobio.</p><p>Noticing the setter’s gaze, Shouyo runs over and elbows Kageyama, looking up at him with anticipation.</p><p>“Oi ‘yama, will you stop ogling _____ and just ask her out already?” Kageyama rolls his eyes and glares at the orange-haired boy.</p><p>“Will you stop being a pain in the ass?”</p><p>“Will you quit staring at her ass?” Tsukishima comments.</p><p>Kageyama glares up at him and moves to smack him in the arm.</p><p>Hinata laughs at Kageyama’s red face. “We’ll be in this training camp for three days! That’s a lot of time to confess!”</p><p>“I don’t even like her that way, stupid…” The blush on his face says otherwise. The truth is, Tobio was enamored by you. It started with simple glances from opposite ends of the gym. Then, he started noticing</p><p>“Oh, looks like the King is a coward~ What, can’t confess to a girl?” Tsukishima mutters with a smirk as he walks in front of the duo.</p><p>Tobio’s eye twitches, “What did you say?!”</p><p>“Gather up everyone!” Kageyama’s fist stays on his sides as the blond chuckles, shaking his head.</p><p>The three teams gather around their coaches. Kageyama wipes the sweat off of his forehead as he sneaks a glance towards your direction.</p><p>“Now, we are all glad that everyone has been improving and learning during this training camp,” Takeda-sensei says with a smile as the teams take their seats on the wooden gym floor.</p><p>“However, we just received a call from the principal of your respective schools.” Ears perk up at the new information, curious.</p><p>Coach Nekomata takes a deep breath.</p><p>“The state has issued a lockdown.” Gasps are heard and murmurs begin as the players talk amidst each other. Kageyama’s eyebrows scrunch together, waiting for more information.</p><p>“Settle down please,” Hinata spares a concerned glance towards his teammates.</p><p>“As I was saying,” coach Nekomata continues, “the spread of the Coronavirus is commonly done through contact. Therefore, in order to control it, we have to stay quarantined for two weeks.”</p><p>Two weeks.</p><p>Two weeks.</p><p>“We’re gonna be stuck here for two weeks?!” Shouyo exclaims as he stands in shock.</p><p>“I am afraid so, Hinata,” Takeda-sensei says with a nod.</p><p>“Your schools have provided enough of a budget to keep you here. As much as we want to spend our time with our families, we must take all precautions to keep you kids safe.” Ukai says with his arms crossed.</p><p>Kageyama’s eyes drift to you, seeing your lips slightly agape and eyes wide.</p><p>“Oh god, I’m stuck with you guys for two weeks?” Tsukishima groans.</p><p>“You’re gonna love it Tsukishima-”</p><p>“I’m really not-”</p><p>“Shh!”</p><p>Kageyama watches as you try to calm down Yachi by holding her hand.</p><p>“It’s going to be fine, Ya-chan.” You smile reassuringly. You feel his eyes on you and turn your head to meet them.</p><p>He holds eye contact for a second, soon turning his head towards the coaches in front of him.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Walking into the girls' dorms with stomachs filled, Yachi plops down onto her futon. You keep the door open to let the other managers in.  </p><p>“I’m so tired!” Hitoka yawns. You smile down at her reassuringly.</p><p>“Me too. We should go shower so we can go to bed early.” As you kneel down to your bag, your phone suddenly rings.</p><p>Yachi sits up, getting ready to get her things ready for the showers. “Who is it?” She asks.</p><p>“It’s my mom, she must be worried about us.” You smile at her contact photo on your phone.</p><p>“Oh! Alright, I’ll wait for you to finish then so we can go together.” She smiles as the other girls go to the showers first.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OPTIONS:</p><p>"Okay!"</p><p>"You go ahead!"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "okay!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay! I’ll be just a minute.”<br/>You take your phone and bring it outside. After another ring, you pick it up and take it to your ear.</p><p>“Hi, honey! The school just called us. Are you okay? Do you have enough food? Do you want us to pick you up-” her concern makes you smile and you close the door of the girls dorms.</p><p>“Hi mom, yes, we’re provided for here don’t worry!” Your mom sighs, “Are you sure, honey? We can pick you up anytime-”</p><p>You smile at the sentiment, but thinking that you might bring a virus home just makes you want to stay even more. “It’s really fine, mom. We’re safe here, I promise. I’ll call you if there are any problems, which there won’t be! Keep dad inside, I know he won’t be able to take it for long.” You joke.</p><p>After a few more minutes of reassuring both your parents, you finally say your goodbyes. The other managers make their way back just as you hung up the phone. When they open the door, you take the chance to slip in and gather your things for the showers.</p><p>“Let’s go!” Yachi says with a tired smile as you both make your way out of the door.</p><p>~~~</p><p>After a quick shower, you yawn as you leave the bathroom with Yachi.</p><p>“-I was really looking forward to using my new watercolor set!” Yachi pouts, taking a deep sigh.</p><p>“You can always use it when we get back! We’ll keep our families safe if we stay here.” You say with a sad smile.</p><p>Walking down the hallway, you hear a bouncing ball.</p><p>“Do you hear that, Yachi?” You ask.</p><p>“Yeah, are the boys not tired yet?” She asks exasperated. You laugh, making your way towards the noise.</p><p>Making a turn, your eyes fall on a certain black haired boy, setting to the wall. You take a sharp intake of breath and immediately take a step back.</p><p>Yachi looks at you knowingly, giving you a slight nudge.</p><p>“I’ll see you in the room, _____-chan.” She winks at you and your cheeks turn a fiery red.</p><p>
  <em>“No you’re not because i’m coming with you-”</em>
</p><p>She takes your shower supplies and dirty clothes and smiles at you.</p><p>“We’ll be here for two weeks, _____-chan. Take the chance!” She whispers. You bite your lip, i’m definitely gonna die.</p><p>Yachi looks you in the eyes, “You can do this.” She takes her leave.</p><p>You watch with a fast-beating heart as she walks away. Your mind races. What should you say? Is this weird? What if he doesn’t like you back? What about-</p><p>Too busy weighing the pros and cons, you didn’t hear the sound of the bouncing ball stop and the footsteps that were coming your way.</p><p>
  <em>“_____?”</em>
</p><p>You look up to see dark blue eyes looking at you with surprise. The moon illuminated half of his face, softening his features and making your already panicking heart beat faster.</p><p>You take a breath as lowkey as possible and smile bashfully. “I didn’t want to disturb, you seemed busy.”</p><p>
  <em>And I couldn’t decide if I should talk to you or not-</em>
</p><p>“I’ll never be too busy for you,” His blunt statement made your eyes widen and butterflies rage wildly in your stomach.</p><p>He looks at your wet hair and oversized shirt, smiling at how big it was for you.</p><p>
  <em>'She’d look cuter in mine.'</em>
</p><p>“You just showered-?” Tobio starts walking beside you and you make your way to the dorms.</p><p>“Yup! Very refreshing, 10 out of 10.” He chuckles and plays with the ball in his hands.</p><p>You walk side by side in silence, enjoying each others’ company. You pass by the hall to the kitchen and an idea pops into your head.</p><p>“Do you want to grab a snack?” Tobio turns his head towards you and your eyes impulsively land on his lips. You look up at his eyes a second later.</p><p>It was almost curfew, but it’ll be quick, <em>right?</em> Without another thought, he nods, relishing in the sight of your big smile.</p><p>You make your way to the kitchen, turning on the light by the counter and turning to the fridge.</p><p>“Have you ever wondered how ‘fridge’ has a d in it and ‘refrigerator’ doesn’t?” You say your thoughts out loud as you open it, taking out the big carton of milk.</p><p>He hums in acknowledgment and grabs two cups. “I never really thought about it.”</p><p>You walk over to the counter and pour the milk into the glasses. Tobio's eyes fall to your hands–they always looked so soft he wondered what they would feel like against his. Would they be as small as he thinks they are?</p><p>He watches your hair sway as you move to fill his glass–your wet hair covers half of your face. As you try to flip it away, it falls back again.</p><p>Tobio’s hand moved before he could think, pushing the hair behind your ear. You stop filling his glass and gasp with lips slightly open. You turn to look at him and see him looking straight at you with an ethereal look on his face. He looks calm and collected. However, after a few seconds of staring at each other, he realizes what he’d done and a red hue makes its way to his cheeks. With wide eyes, he takes his hand back and looks away.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t realize what I was doing-”</p><p>You watch as the flustered boy blabbered with red cheeks, avoiding all forms of contact. His hands clench on the counter.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to make you-”</p><p>You giggle at his profuse apologizing and with newfound confidence, you take a step towards him and run your hand through his bangs, pushing it to the back of his head.</p><p>He watches you with nervous eyes. The hair only falls back to his forehead and you meet his eyes, laughing at his awed expression.</p><p>“Now we’re even.” You say, handing him his glass of milk. The nerves settle down and he takes the glass from you. You look towards the cafeteria, once buzzing with hungry volleyball players and coaches. It was dark, the only light coming from the kitchen where you and Tobio were at.</p><p>Kageyama stares as you take a sip. The way you showed your side profile just made him realize how beautiful you really were. His eyes trail on the curves of your eyes, the point of your nose, and the dent on your cupid’s bow, your lips–slightly wet from the milk and your tongue glistening in the white kitchen light. With a slight blush on his cheeks, his lips open to speak but no words come out.</p><p>Nothing could ever describe how he felt for you.</p><p>He brings the glass to his lips, taking a moment to gather his thoughts.</p><p>If he stared at you for much longer, he didn’t know what he would do.</p><p>With eyes furrowing and the sound of footsteps quickly getting louder, his eyes widen and he turns to look at you. You bite your lip, not losing eye contact.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OPTIONS:</p><p>hide</p><p>say goodnight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "you go ahead!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You go ahead Yachi, no need to wait up for me.” You reassure your friend with a smile.</p><p>She looks at you knowingly, “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes, I am. I have to take this call and you have to shower because you take an ungodly amount of time-”</p><p>
  <em>“I do not!”</em>
</p><p><em>“You do-</em> now, go! I’ll be fine.” Yachi nods with a sigh and grabs her shower supplies and clothes. The other managers leave the room as well, walking with her to go to the showers.</p><p>After another ring, you pick your phone up and put it to your ear.</p><p>“Hi, honey! The school just called us. Are you okay? Do you have enough food? Do you want us to pick you up-” her concern makes you smile and you close the door of the girls dorms.</p><p>“Hi mom, yes, we’re provided for here don’t worry!”<br/>Your mom sighs, “Are you sure, honey? We can pick you up anytime-”</p><p>You smile at the sentiment, but thinking that you might bring a virus home just makes you want to stay even more. “It’s really fine, mom. We’re safe here, I promise. I’ll call you if there are any problems, which there won’t be! Keep dad inside, I know he won’t be able to take it for long.” You joke.</p><p>After a few more minutes of reassuring both your parents, you finally say your goodbyes. The other managers make their way back just as you hang up the phone.</p><p>“Took you long enough.” You tease. Yachi sighs and playfully lies down extremely close to you.</p><p>“I did my best.”</p><p>“You should go soon, _____, before curfew!” Yuki, the Fukurodani manager advises. You nod, lightly pushing Yachi aside to get your supplies.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>You walk towards the girls’ bathroom with your towel and shower supplies in hand. As you draw closer, you see a figure leave the boys’ shower.</p><p>His grey sweatpants hung low on his hips and his toned torso was exposed for all to see. Kageyama throws his towel over his shoulder as he shakes his head of damp hair.</p><p>You take a sharp breath. He was so gorgeous. You glance down at his cut abs, cheeks now dusted with pink.</p><p>You make eye contact, (e/c) meeting blue as they reflect the moonlight. The tension in the air was thick but no words were spoken. His gaze was intense–blue eyes drifting down before raising them up to meet your eyes again.</p><p>Kageyama could feel his heart pumping wildly against his chest, He gulps, suddenly nervous.</p><p>The faint rustle of footsteps disappear from the background and you spare a glance at the end of the hallway where team members of Nekoma walk by.</p><p>You were here, <em>alone</em> with Kageyama Tobio.</p><p>Nodding at him with a small smile, he breaks the silence.</p><p>“You’re showering late.” He says with concern laced in his voice.</p><p>“My mom called.” A bashful smile creeps onto your lips as you fiddle with your hands.</p><p>Tobio watches as you play with your hands.</p><p>
  <em>'I wonder if they’re as soft as I think they are.'</em>
</p><p>Hearing no reply, you look up at him again and break the silence.</p><p>“Well, have a good rest, Kageyama-kun. I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow!” You move to walk into the girls’ showers with a small twinge of hope in the back of your mind. As you take slow steps, Kageyama feels his resolve crumble in his hands.</p><p>Kageyama clenches his fist, eyes not leaving you–watching as the light of the moon shines against your black team jacket. Could he bear missing this opportunity? Was he really going to leave, alone, with regret at the back of his mind?</p><p><em>‘Fuck it.’</em> he thought.</p><p>“Wait,” Kageyama’s deep voice startles you, stopping you in your tracks. Your eyes widen in slight shock as you turn your head to face him with lips agape.</p><p>He takes a step towards you and takes a deep breath, tongue slipping out between his thin lips and licking them. His blue eyes stare right into yours.</p><p>Your heartbeat quickens–excitement and adrenaline pumping in your veins. You look up at him, knowing you were both thinking of the same thing.</p><p><em>“Yes?”</em> It came out as a whisper but it was all so clear to Kageyama.</p><p>Maybe it was the way you’ve been looking at him for the past two and a half years because he just couldn’t stand it any longer.</p><p>Kageyama lets go of all of his doubts and takes a confident step forward. His right forearm raises to rest itself on the wall above your head, caging you against the wall. His blue eyes stare into yours, looking for any kind of doubt or second thoughts, only to find none. His other hand cups your face and you’re left staring at him in awe.</p><p>After three years of being with him you’ve never seen him up close like this–well, you never had a reason to. You never truly saw how beautiful he was until this very moment. You watched him from afar–his games, his weird milk thing, even how his body got more and more cut through the years. But, you also watched him grow–finding his place in the team, actually learning to study, and maturing every single day.</p><p>He knew he had feelings for you ever since Hinata told him about his ungodly staring.</p><p>Tobio couldn’t help it. Everything about you was so captivating–your bright smile, your little quirks, and most of all, your eyes.</p><p>God, he loves your eyes. If he was being honest, he wouldn’t have been this way without you. It was in the way you looked at him; he’s never felt so loved.</p><p>And fate has brought you here, alone with him by the bathrooms in the Nekoma training camp.</p><p>Suddenly, you hear footsteps. You consciously glance towards the direction of the sound and Tobio bites his lip. You both look back at each other, knowing what you both wanted. Tobio glances at the boys' bathroom, to the direction of the sound, and back at you. Adrenaline was pumping in your veins as you contemplate your decision.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OPTIONS:</p><p>girls bathroom</p><p>boys' bathroom (NSFW)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. say goodnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn’t want this to end and frankly, neither did Kageyama. However, the overwhelming sense of guilt quickly floods your body and with a bashful smile you look up at Kageyama.</p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow, Kageyama-kun, goodnight.”</p><p>Tobio’s sense of responsibility thinks this is probably for the best. There were two more weeks to make a move, he’s got time.</p><p>“I’ll see you.”</p><p>A few seconds of peaceful silence arises before the footsteps get louder and louder.</p><p>“Goodnight, _____.” Kageyama says.</p><p>“Goodnight, Kageyama.” You turn to walk back to the dorm room, failing to see the longing look in Tobio’s eyes.</p><p>With Takeda sensei approaching you, he gives you a curt smile.</p><p>“It’s almost curfew, _____-san. You should go to your room now.” You nod and bid him goodnight. Tobio watches your exchange from afar, sighing at the missed opportunity he had with you once more. He walks to the opposite end of the hallway and rests his arms on the railing, looking up at the moon.</p><p>“Kageyama-kun, it’s almost curfew,” Takeda-sensei says as he approaches. Kageyama nods bidding his teacher goodnight before walking to the boys’ dorms.</p><p>Entering the dimly lit room, he finds most of the boys already asleep, most likely tired from all the training. Yamaguchi’s phone screen lights up his own face as he watches last years' volleyball game against Fukurodani. He looks up at his friend with a small smile.</p><p><em>“What took you so long?”</em> He whispers.</p><p>Kageyama’s cheeks turn pink–thankfully, the lights were off. He doesn’t respond.</p><p>How was he supposed to say how he was feeling? Was Yamaguchi going to judge him? Make fun of him? What even were these feelings?</p><p>He continues to stand and stare at the new captain, not knowing what to do with himself.</p><p>Yamaguchi puts his phone down and waits for the setter’s response. He sighs, putting his towel on a hanger before lying down on his futon beside Hinata.</p><p>Tadashi was all ears and Kageyama knew that. When Hinata would be busy, he was almost always hanging out with Yamaguchi. He was always there to listen. Their relationship strengthened over the past three years and Kageyama was genuinely thankful for it.</p><p>“I think I have feelings,” Tobio says as he stares up at the ceiling. His voice was soft and unsure, but as the picture of you enters his mind and he feels the fast beating of his heart, his doubt crumbles away.</p><p>“I mean, people <em>generally</em> do have feelings,” Tadashi shrugs teasingly. Tobio gives him a look and he chuckles in response.</p><p>“Is it about the training camp?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Is it about the virus?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Yamaguchi ponders for a moment before realization sits in.</p><p>“It’s about _____.” Tadashi says turning to look at his friend who was slowly turning red in the face.</p><p>Tobio agrees in a whisper, “<em>…yes</em>,” and he covers his face with his arm.</p><p>“I don’t know what the fuck to do.”</p><p>Yamaguchi stifles his laughter before patting the setter’s arm. “You’ll know if it’s the right time, Kageyama. Just trust in your gut, but take it slow. Feelings are weird.” The green-haired server admits before pulling the blanket towards his face.</p><p>“Yeah.” Nothing is heard for the next few minutes, but the thoughts in Kageyama’s head continue to confront one another. Slowly but surely, he falls asleep–thinking of your smile and your hand in his.</p><p>Little did he know, you were thinking of him just as much.</p><p>“What took you so long, _____-chan?” Yachi whispers out of concern. You slowly shut the door and give her a shy smile.</p><p>“I ran into Kageyama,” You plop down onto your futon beside her and her eyes widen in excitement. She gets on her stomach and rests her chin on her hands.</p><p>“What happened?!” She whispers. You sigh and shake your head with a regretful smile.</p><p>“Nothing happened, <em>unfortunately</em>.” You rest your head on your pillow and clutch onto it, pulling your blankets closer to you.</p><p>She looks at you with sympathy and makes herself comfortable in her futon.</p><p>“Not even a sneaky hand touch?”</p><p>You giggle softly, “Nope.”</p><p>“There’s always tomorrow! Now go rest, we have an early start.”</p><p>It’s been fifteen minutes since Yachi fell asleep but you just couldn’t get your mind off of Tobio. There was so much of him that you didn’t know–but why did you have such strong feelings for him? Why couldn’t you stop thinking about his damn smile, his hair that he’s been growing out lately, or his big hands?</p><p>Oh, how you want them to hold yours so badly.</p><p>You feel giddy inside, thinking of what it would be like to be the one he liked. Surely he liked you back right? I mean, why else would he keep eye contact?</p><p>Your eyes widen as dread fills your body.</p><p>He must think you’re so weird for staring at him so much.</p><p>You clench your eyes shut–it wasn’t that, right? He stares at you too!</p><p>
  <em>Right?</em>
</p><p>You groan lightly, stuffing your face in your pillow with a pout.</p><p>
  <em>Feelings are weird.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>click chapter entitled: the next day (1)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. hide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn’t want this to end and frankly, neither did Kageyama. He quickly walks to the light switch, turning it off as you crouch behind the counter.<br/>Hopefully, the light wasn’t too bright that it reached outside.</p><p>He glances at the window, seeing a shadow pass by. He quickly crouches next to you with glass in hand, heart pounding against his chest.</p><p>You sit beside each other–it was a small counter. The door opens and you bite your lip with excitement, nerves, and adrenaline in your veins. Kageyama has never gone against school rules–being this close to you and breaking the rules made his teenage heart soar. You look up at him and see him looking at you with a knowing look. You bring a finger up to your lips. He shakes his head, looking away and meeting your eyes again. It was dark–but the way he looked at you at this very moment lit up a fire in your heart.</p><p>Years of pining for this boy and finally being able to spend time together made everything disappear. You were here; he was here. With your arms pressed against each other, there was no room for personal space. Perhaps there was no space for regret either.</p><p>Seconds later, the footsteps disappear and the door closes once more.</p><p>You sit in silence, looking at each other. You release a breath you didn’t realize you were holding. Kageyama folds his leg to his chest and he licks his lips–he glances down at yours.</p><p>
  <em>Thank god it was dark.</em>
</p><p>Sat on the kitchen floor, after curfew, with no one else around, Kageyama feels his resolve crumble. There were no thoughts in his head other than you. He was hyper aware of everything–his heartbeat, the smell of your shampoo, how close you were to him. He sets his glass down and turns to you.</p><p>The look he has in his eyes makes you feel giddy and you resist the urge to squeal in excitement; you do the same, glancing down at his lips.</p><p>Kageyama pushes the hair out of your face as he leans forward ever so slowly. Your half-lidded eyes stare at his pink lips as he cups your face in his large hand–it was warm, almost fully covering your cheek. His thumb caresses your soft skin and he would’ve had his past self a run for his money. They were softer than he thought they’d be and he loved it. He tilts your face up and makes eye contact with you.</p><p>This was happening</p><p>
  <em>Oh god this was actually happening.</em>
</p><p>You take a deep breath to calm yourself before slowly leaning towards him.</p><p>With only a few inches away from each other, you close your eyes as he does.</p><p>He kisses you. It’s soft yet full of pent up emotions and unsaid words of affection. You kiss him back. His hot breath fans your face and you taste the milk on his lips as he does on yours. He pulls away, only mere centimeters, and none of you open your eyes.</p><p>You press your lips to his, this time with more fervor, harder, and he cups your face with both of his hands. You kiss, again and again and again until you’ve lost count.</p><p>You start to lean against him, legs now resting on each other in a mermaid-like position. You place your hand on his chest, feeling his lean muscle from under his dark blue shirt.</p><p>He moves his hands away from your face and caresses your shoulder down to your arm that was holding you up while the other finds its way to your waist. You cup his face in your hand, feeling the curve of his jaw and caressing his right cheek. You pull him in deeper and he licks your bottom lip. A small gasp leaves your lips and he takes the opportunity to pull you into his lap.</p><p>Your legs wrap around his waist as his hands hold you in place. Both your hands cup his face, bringing you impossibly closer to each other as your tongues explore each others’ mouths. He presses open-mouthed kisses onto your lips and the taste of Kageyama Tobio’s lips fills your mind with nothing but bliss.</p><p>A few moments pass, and it seems like the situation finally dawned on both of you.</p><p>You just made out on the kitchen floor while in a training camp after curfew.</p><p>You let out a small laugh as Kageyama presses yet another kiss to your lips. He begins to laugh with you as you let go of his face and rest your hands on his shoulders while resting your forehead on his.</p><p>The laughter dies and you rest your hands on his chest. The smiles on your faces don’t disappear.</p><p>You stay like that for a while–his hands rubbing circles on your waist, your nose occasionally touching the tip of his.</p><p>The rise and fall of your chests are in sync as you just sit there in each other’s presence.</p><p>Finally, you open your eyes, pulling away from Tobio’s forehead.</p><p>He opens his eyes at the sudden loss of contact. As soon as he does, however, a blush on his cheeks appears as he stares up at you–sitting on his lap in your oversized shirt and shorts.</p><p>
  <em>'You look like an angel.'</em>
</p><p>Smiling, you push his bangs back again, pressing a kiss to his forehead. His eyes widen, hold on your hips tightening. When you pull away and you look into his eyes, he realized that he was comfortable. There were no nerves, no second thoughts, regrets, nor doubts in him or in you.</p><p>And he was happy.</p><p>“I always wanted to do that.” You say with a hum. His expression changes and he looks up at you with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Kiss my forehead or kiss me?”</p><p><em>“Both.”</em> You smile with a shrug.</p><p>Tobio’s close-lipped grin and half-lidded eyes staring up at you made you feel like there was no one else in the world but you two.</p><p>“I always wanted to kiss you too,” he admits as he takes a big gulp of the milk beside him.</p><p>You stand up from his lap, taking your glass with you as you offer him a hand. He takes it and stands beside you with arms crossed on the counter.</p><p>Finishing your drinks in comfortable silence, you wash your cups and slowly make your way out of the cafeteria.</p><p>“You can always kiss me again if you want.” Your nonchalant tone makes him chuckle as he checks outside for people.</p><p>The smile on your face makes him realize how lucky he is to have you. And he hasn’t even taken you out on a date yet.</p><p><em>“You can count on it.”</em> He opens the door and you make your way to your respective rooms without another word.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>click chapter entitled: the next day (2)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. girls bathroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have to shower.”</p><p>It sounded so lame.</p><p>Kageyama’s eyes widen in sudden realization. What was he thinking?!</p><p>He takes a step back and a blush creeps onto his face. He stutters, hand reaching to scratch the back of his neck before looking away.</p><p>“R-right, of course.” You bite your lip before your eyes drift to Takeda-sensei who was now in your field of vision.</p><p>Kageyama follows your gaze and turns to his teacher.</p><p>“Good evening you two, but do go to your dorm rooms as soon as you can.” He smiles. He glances at both of you before you nod at him. He continues to talk after giving you and Kageyama a small smile.</p><p>Kageyama turns to look at you and nods in acknowledgment.</p><p>You smile at him and he feels his heart beat out of his chest as he sees the blush on your cheeks illuminated by the bathroom lights. He clenches his hands.</p><p>
  <em>God he had such a huge crush on you.</em>
</p><p>“Goodnight, Kageyama-kun.”</p><p>Damn Tobio, do something!</p><p>“H-have a good shower, _____.”</p><p>Your eyes widen at the unexpected response and then there was silence.</p><p>What a fucking idiot–Kageyama mentally slapped himself as he feels his stomach drop. He bites his lip and turns to look away.</p><p>
  <em>‘Run away, run away, run away-’</em>
</p><p>He hears an angelic sound–your voice echoing against the walls as your giggle acts as music to his ears. He turns with a red face, regret in the back of his mind.</p><p>
  <em>‘Oh my god is she laughing at me-’</em>
</p><p>You start to laugh, covering your mouth with the back of your hand. You calm down seconds later, an amused look in your eyes.</p><p>You look up at the setter–he was ready to face his death.</p><p>“For someone who looks so intimidating, you’re too cute, Kageyama-kun,” your upfront compliment makes Tobio’s heart race and his palms wet with sweat.</p><p>You smile up at him with confidence–pushing fear to the back of your mind. He was nervous, just like you.</p><p>And maybe that’s a good sign.</p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow, Kageyama-kun.” You spare him another glance before walking to the bathroom to take your shower.</p><p>Kageyama stands still outside the bathroom with his mouth agape and eyes wide. He feels his face go numb and he hears the beating of his heart in his ears. His hands lay limp on his sides as he stares blankly at the spot where he pinned you against the wall.</p><p>
  <em>You thought he was cute.</em>
</p><p>The sound of running water interrupts his thoughts and he looks at the door to the girls’ bathroom. He feels a giddy grin creep onto his face and he covers his face in his hands.</p><p>Yup, he definitely had a huge crush on you.</p><p>As he turns back to walk to the boys' dorm, he looks mockingly at the moon.</p><p>
  <em>‘I bet I can jump over you right now.’</em>
</p><p>As Kageyama enters the room, he tries to contain his joy. At the sight of his orange-haired partner, he turns to look away before he could start-</p><p>“Oi oi! Kageyama!” Hinata says as he walks over to the taller boy–putting his towel up to hang. Kageyama still feels the butterflies in his stomach, this was bad.</p><p>If Hinata knew he would-</p><p>“Why do you look like that?” Shouyou says with an eyebrow raised. Tobio feels his cheeks heat up and he turns his head even further.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about-”</p><p>“King, are you <em>blushing?</em>” Tsukishima’s condescending tone makes Kageyama’s eyebrow twitch in irritation.</p><p>“I’m <em>not-</em>”</p><p>With a long loud ‘Oh!’ Hinata hops to the spot where Kageyama was looking at.</p><p>
  <em>“He is!”</em>
</p><p>Kageyama’s eyes widen and his hand immediately pushes the middle blocker’s face away before he tries to cover his face with his bent arm.</p><p>“Why are you blushing Ka-ge-ya-ma?” his overexcited partner pokes at his arm with a smirk as Tobio makes his way to his futon.</p><p>He stays silent, not even bothering to cover his pink cheeks anymore. He gets into the blanket but before he could cover himself, Hinata is squatted right beside him with wide expectant eyes.</p><p>“I’m not sleeping until you tell me.”</p><p>“I’m not telling you anything, dumbass.”</p><p>“Yes, you are! I’m your best friend!”</p><p>“No, you’re not-”</p><p>“I’m sure he is, Kageyama,” Yamaguchi comments as he continues to read through the newest issue of Volleyball! Monthly.</p><p>Tobio glares at the captain and grabs the blanket, covering himself up to under his eyes before turning his body.</p><p>Tsukishima huffs before smirking, “I bet he did something with _____-chan.”</p><p>His breath hitches–the blanket now covers his entire face.</p><p>Hinata’s eyes widen and he walks over to his futon right beside the setter’s.</p><p>
  <em>“I didn’t know you were a perv, Kageyama-”</em>
</p><p>“Nothing happened!” He exclaims as he leaps out of the covers with a red face and clenched fists.</p><p>Hinata gives him a look and Tobio settles down before getting into the covers again. He hides his face.</p><p>Muffled by the blanket, Hinata’s eyebrow raises as he hears Kageyama’s voice.</p><p>“I can’t hear you, ‘yama.”</p><p>Kageyama just couldn’t stop smiling. He grips onto the blanket and shuts his eyes, a bunch of feelings was making his stomach weird.</p><p>“…she said I was cute,”</p><p>Hinata’s eyes widen. With a serious tone and blank facial expression, he says,</p><p>“…I think _____-chan needs to get her eyes checked-”</p><p>
  <em>“Shut up, Hinata you idiot!”</em>
</p><p>Laughter comes from the two other boys in the room as Kageyama curls up in his futon. The sight of a pretty tall man curled up into a ball makes Hinata laugh in delight.</p><p>When the laughs die down, and the lights are turned off, Hinata settles into his futon.</p><p>“Kageyama,” He whispers.</p><p>The setter pulls his blanket down–just enough to show his eyes.</p><p>Hinata smiles reassuringly, “you should ask her out.”</p><p>Tobio’s chest clenches at the thought, nerves settling into his veins. Without another word, he nods once, turning to face the wall.</p><p>
  <em>Tomorrow for sure.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>click chapter entitled: the next day (1)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. boys bathroom (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hungry lips and hands move frantically on each other’s bodies after Kageyama pulls you into the boys’ bathroom.<br/>Kageyama’s lips were softer than you imagined but his kiss was rough, fighting for dominance–thirsting for yours like water in a desert. His large hands squeeze your waist, traveling down to your thighs, your ass, giving them a rough squeeze as you moan against his mouth.</p><p>With eyes closed and things abandoned on the floor, your soft hands press against his chest, finally being able to revel in the feeling of his uncovered hard muscles–his smooth skin was like silk.</p><p>A groan escapes Tobio’s mouth as you tilt your head to the side, tongue swiping against his bottom lip as you ask for entrance. Your hands reach up to cup his face–god his jawline was so sharp. You tangle your fingers to his soft black hair and with eyes closed, you roam each others’ mouths, years of sexual tension finally being released at this very moment.</p><p><em>“_____,”</em> He pulls away, forehead resting on yours before opening them and cupping your face in his calloused hands. His blue eyes shined against the light of the bathroom lights full of hunger and desire for you–only you. You glance down at his lips–red and raw from being sucked on. Yours probably looked the same.</p><p>He licks his lips, sizing you up to be his next meal.</p><p>You rest your arms on his shoulders and his hands moving to hold your waist not losing eye contact. You glance down at each others’ lips, both closing your eyes to kiss each other once more.</p><p>Tobio could feel his sweatpants growing tighter as you press your body against his, a groan leaving his pretty lips as he squeezes your thighs. You wrap your legs around his thin waist, feeling his abs press against the bottom of your stomach.</p><p>Kageyama pulls away to turn on the lights in the boys’ bathroom once more. Holding you up with his well-built arms, he walks into the bathroom. He places you on the sink counter without disconnecting your lips.</p><p>You couldn’t help it. Your hands glide on his broad shoulders, feeling the muscle he built from all his training. You feel his arms tense as you give them light and feathery touches.</p><p>With one swift motion, Tobio holds onto your black Karasuno jacket unzipping it and exposing your neck. His lips press against your jaw, sucking on the skin as he takes your jacket off. He moves to your neck–your sweet spot, making you sigh in pleasure. With lips agape and eyes closed, your breathing heightens, and desire clouds your mind. There was nothing else you could think of–just Tobio, Tobio, Tobio.</p><p><em>“Fuck, Tobio,”</em> you say as he sucks harshly on your sweet spot. He smirks against your skin, fingers tugging at your jersey shirt. You raise your hands–shirt now left on the floor.</p><p>Immediately, Tobio presses his palms against your chest, squeezing them until you whimper his name. He bites your lip, moving downward to press kisses on the tops of your breasts. You close your eyes in bliss, a giggle escaping your lips as he sucks on the soft skin.</p><p>“I’ve been wanting to do this for months–<em>years</em> even.” You admit. Tobio raises his head and meets your eyes with a surprised look.</p><p>“You mean we could’ve been doing this for much longer?” You laugh, wrapping your arms around his waist. You tug on his sweatpants with your bottom lip between your teeth.</p><p>Kageyama lifts you off of the sink counter, tugging at your sweatpants–revealing your plain black underwear.</p><p>“Fuck,” his eyes drift down to your legs, to your thighs and up to your eyes. You watch him trace over your exposed body, cheeks reddening at his intense gaze.</p><p>“Stop staring, Kageyama…” You whine.</p><p>
  <em>“Can’t I admire how beautiful you are?”</em>
</p><p>Ten minutes later, you’re pressed against the shower wall in all your glory. The water was on, <em>probably not that good for the environment,</em> but at this moment none of you could care less.</p><p>“God, Tobio-” His fingers press against your clit as he kisses your jaw, sucking light enough to not leave a mark but hard enough to have you putty under his touch.</p><p>Your legs could barely hold you up with the vast amounts of pleasure. You hold on to him tight with lips agape. He pulls away from your neck, watching as you watch him with half-lidded eyes full of lust. He keeps eye contact, smirking as he feels your nails drag harsher down his back.</p><p>“Tobio I<em> cant-</em>”</p><p>“I’m sure you can, _____.” A moan leaves your lips as he slips two fingers in between your folds. You clench your eyes shut, breathing beginning to grow heavy as his fingers work wonders over most intimate parts.</p><p>He slips easily in and out of you and with a single curve of his fingers, resting your head against the wall with thoughts of only him.</p><p>“Right there, Tobio~”</p><p>He continues his fast and deep pace, curving his fingers at your g-spot. He watches with dark eyes as you squirm under his touch.</p><p>Within a few seconds, your gasping and his name leave your lips–even better that he’d ever imagined.</p><p>“Tobio-”</p><p><em>“I know, sweetheart.”</em> The pet name leaves his lips and you feel your walls clench against his fingers, you gasp and his fingers leave your core.</p><p>He looks down at you with a look in his eye and you take it as a signal to wrap both your arms around his neck. He holds onto your thighs and you watch as his hard dick enters your wet core.</p><p>You’re both a moaning mess.</p><p>“Fuck, <em>so tight</em>, _____.” He growls against your ear as he fully sheaths himself in you. You could feel your walls stretch around him, fully wrapping yourself around him.</p><p>“You feel so good, can I move?” He asks with a squeeze to your thighs. You nod, unable to use your words with the overwhelming sensation of him and him alone.</p><p>Tobio presses his lips against yours as his big hands keep you pressed against the wall. His hips move, bringing stars into your eyes.</p><p>His name continuously leaves your lips as he goes faster and faster. His big arms keep you in place, making it hard for you to grind against him. He had full control.</p><p>The veins on his arms made you think that this was all a dream. His sculpted body was nothing less to perfection–the water cascading down him.</p><p>And you? You looked absolutely delicious. With your pretty little mouth chanting his name over and over, your wet hair sticking to the sides of your beautiful face, and your soft body under his touch, Kageyama was on cloud nine.</p><p>He watches with red cheeks as your breasts bounce every time he thrusts into you, his larger than average dick leaving and entering your wet cunt.</p><p>“Tobio, <em>I’m gonna cum-</em>” You say as you feel the knot in your stomach grow tighter and tighter. Your breathing is ragged and his thrust becomes sloppy–he was at his limit too.</p><p>“Cum for me, _____,” his low voice echoes in your ear as he presses kisses to the back of it. He pulls out and your hand wraps around him, his fingers continuing the circular motions on your clit.</p><p>You come undone in each other’s presence. His cum shoots out of his cock and onto your torso while your wetness drips onto your thighs and the shower floor– you’re moaning each other’s names.</p><p>You could feel your heartbeat ringing in your ears, your walls pulsing after the climax. You catch your breath.</p><p>Tobio rests his head on your shoulder, still holding you up against the wall. His hot breath fans against your warm smooth skin as he presses kisses onto your neck once more.</p><p>Nothing is heard but the water hitting the shower floor. Once you’ve both caught your breath, Tobio raises his head and looks into your eyes.</p><p>You let out a breath–awed at the sight of this beautiful man in front of you. He glances down at your lips and leans towards you. The kiss was sweet, innocent, yet full of feelings that none of you had ever conveyed before.</p><p>He rests his forehead on yours, lips inches apart. He lets you down to your feet and holds your waist as your hands play with the wet hair behind his head.</p><p>You smile in bliss, grin slowly turning into a laugh as you look back at the wild turn of events. He smiles at the beautiful sound of your giggles, joining you soon as you press a playful kiss to his slightly bruised pink lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>click chapter entitled: the next day (2)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. the next day (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p><em>“Three laps to go!”</em> Hinata yells as he runs to the top of the small hill outside of the gym. Unlike their years of practice, the new first years struggle to even climb up.</p><p>The sun was high up in the sky and the absence of clouds made the heat beam down onto the team–the slight wind being the only element in your favor.</p><p>Waking up and meeting each other’s eyes in the cafeteria this morning made regret seep into your veins.</p><p><em>‘This is fine! I have two weeks to actually confess!’</em> You think.</p><p>Your cheeks burn red as he holds your stare but you didn’t look away from his blue eyes. With a small but knowing smile, you look away. Not a word was spoken ever since last night.</p><p>Drenched in sweat and hard work, the Karasuno volleyball team lay sprawled out on the grass as they made efforts to catch their breath.</p><p>Walking over to the team, you hand them their individual drinks and towels.</p><p>“Thanks, _____-chan!” Shouyou exclaims as he sits cross-legged on the grass.</p><p>Yachi hands Tsukishima a water bottle and he takes it with a nod. “Good job, Tsukishima-kun!” He nods in acknowledgment.</p><p>Completely unaware of the things he does to you, Kageyama towards you and lifts the bottom of his shirt–exposing his Greek god-like looking muscles to wipe off the sweat on his forehead.</p><p>
  <em>Is he trying to kill you?</em>
</p><p>You were definitely feeling the heat now.</p><p>You look away before you end up staring, focusing on handing out more towels and water bottles instead.</p><p>Finally close enough to see the beads of sweat on his face, you smile up at Tobio with red cheeks–both from the heat from the sun and from his fit physique.</p><p>
  <em>‘Shut up, _____’</em>
</p><p>And apparently a lot of other people thought so too. Hearing a gasp and a small squeal, you glance to your left where the Fukurodani managers watch Kageyama.</p><p>Silently, you handed him a water bottle and a towel. He gives you a closed-lip smile before taking a large swig of the cold beverage.</p><p>“You know,” He looks down at you, water bottle still between his lips.</p><p>“You’re giving people heart attacks.” Tobio’s eyes widen and the water gets stuck in his throat. He coughs before wiping the excess with the towel you gave him.</p><p>“Excuse me?” He looks at you with wide eyes.</p><p>You look up at him and flash him your smile; Kageyama praises all the gods that lead up to this moment. With a small bashful laugh, you point to his shirt.</p><p>“When you do the shirt thing, you give everyone nosebleeds.” nonchalantly, you tug it shirt down. Imagining his body pressed against yours, you bite your lip.</p><p>You’ve definitely seen him shirtless before–being one of the boys’ volleyball team had its perks. However, the thought of actually touching him made you blush a shade deeper.</p><p>“What shirt thing?” The genuine confusion in his eyes makes you giggle and Kageyama has never been more baffled.</p><p>You tug your jacket up, mimicking his previous actions. The white shirt you wore underneath gets exposed and Kageyama’s cheeks turn red.</p><p>He could only imagine how soft you would be under his touch. Digging his nails to his palm, he forces the dirty thoughts out of his mind. With his heart beating harshly against his chest, he thought,</p><p>
  <em>‘Maybe you were all the exercise he needed’</em>
</p><p>Once you bring the jacket down, his eyes end up on your lips. You watch as he licks his lips unintentionally, your legs losing their firmness on the ground.</p><p>Your eyes lock on each other and the conflicting thoughts in your mind resurface.</p><p>It was your last year in Karasuno. No doubt you would be going to separate colleges, living completely different lives after the end of the school year. You knew about Kageyama’s offers of varsity scholarships form different schools in Tokyo. You had a different future–a different city, a completely different college course. Would this be worth it in the end?</p><p>You really liked him, no question. But if you kept going would you be able to give each other the time and the effort that you deserved?</p><p>
  <em>‘You should probably confess first, _____.’</em>
</p><p>“Get ready for the next set! It’s Fukurodani vs. Karasuno.” Coach Ukai says as he pokes his head through the gym doors.</p><p>“Good luck!” You praise as the team makes their way into the gym again. You watch as Kageyama takes another glance in your direction before leaving your sight completely.</p><p>Feeling sudden contact with your left shoulder, you jump, turning your head to see Yachi with an excited look in her eyes.</p><p>“_____-chan…” She takes a step closer, looking you in the eyes with fervor.</p><p>You sigh, looking at her with a sad smile.</p><p>“I don’t know, Yachi,” You play with the hem of your jacket sleeves and bite your lip, <em>“We’re graduating soon…”</em> You trail off.</p><p>You cover your face in your hands, letting out the inhuman sound you’ve been holding since this morning. Yachi places a hand on your back with a sympathetic smile.</p><p>“You miss 100% of all the shots you don’t take, _____-chan, but it’s all up to you!” You smile at your friend and give her a hug, laying your chin on her shoulder before pulling away.</p><p>You were definitely gonna miss her.</p><p>“Come on now, let’s not get too sentimental! We have a bunch of boys to manage!”</p><p>~~~</p><p>The whistle blows, finally, Karasuno has won their first game of the training camp. The teams high-five each other as Fukurodani begins their dives.</p><p>Coach Ukai gathers the team, praising them and giving critique as you and Yachi share notes of the game with Takeda-sensei. Focused on the notes at hand and Takeda-sensei’s voice, you barely notice the heat being radiated behind you.</p><p>“-and perhaps the- <em>oh, good job today, Kageyama-kun.”</em></p><p>“Sensei, Coach Ukai said he needs to talk to you about something,” His deep voice brings goosebumps behind your neck.</p><p>“Ah, alright, we will continue this conversation later, girls,” Takeda-sensei says before leaving your little circle.</p><p>Heat creeps up to your cheek and you turn away from the teacher, now face to face with Yachi–who also had a giddy smile on her face.</p><p>“You did great, Kageyama-kun! I have a really good feeling about this year’s tournament,” She says, looking up at the setter. You stand there silently, still conflicted about your own feelings.</p><p>“Well, we can’t do it without you both,” your eyes widen and you look up at him–finding his eyes already on you.</p><p>His cheeks were tinged pink from both tiredness and from just generally being beside you.</p><p>“…well I’ll start handing out the water, _____-chan,” Your mouth opens to retaliate but she looks back at you with a look in her eyes.</p><p>‘It’s fine!’</p><p>After a brief moment of silence, Kageyama makes his way to face you, hand hooked to this nape.</p><p>He avoids your eyes and bites his lip before opening his mouth to speak.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OPTIONS:</p><p>ask him on a date</p><p>hand him a bottle of water</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. the next day (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>“Three laps to go!” Hinata yells as he runs to the top of the small hill outside of the gym. Unlike their years of practice, the new first years struggle to even climb up.</p><p>The sun was high up in the sky and the absence of clouds made the heat beam down onto the team–the slight wind being the only element in your favor.</p><p>Waking up and meeting each other’s eyes in the cafeteria this morning made events from last night vivid–touching, holding each other, kissing, it all seems like a dream.</p><p>
  <em>But was it a mistake?</em>
</p><p>Your cheeks burn red as he holds your stare but you didn’t look away from his blue eyes. With a small but knowing smile, you look away. Not a word was spoken ever since last night.</p><p>Drenched in sweat and hard work, the Karasuno volleyball team lay sprawled out on the grass as they made efforts to catch their breath.</p><p>Walking over to the team, you hand them their individual drinks and towels.</p><p>“Thanks, _____-chan!” Shouyou exclaims as he sits cross-legged on the grass.</p><p>Yachi hands Tsukishima a water bottle and he takes it with a nod. “Good job, Tsukishima-kun!” He nods in acknowledgment.</p><p>Completely unaware of the things he does to you, Kageyama towards you and lifts the bottom of his shirt–exposing his Greek god-like looking muscles to wipe off the sweat on his forehead.</p><p>
  <em>Is he trying to kill you?</em>
</p><p>You were definitely feeling the heat now.</p><p>You look away before you end up staring, focusing on handing out more towels and water bottles instead.</p><p>Finally close enough to see the beads of sweat on his face, you smile up at Tobio with red cheeks–both from the heat from the sun and from his fit physique.</p><p>
  <em>‘Shut up, _____’</em>
</p><p>And apparently a lot of other people thought so too. Hearing a gasp and a small squeal, you glance to your left where the Fukurodani managers watch Kageyama.</p><p>Silently, you handed him a water bottle and a towel. He gives you a closed-lip smile before taking a large swig of the cold beverage.</p><p>“You know,” He looks down at you, water bottle still between his lips.</p><p>“You’re giving people heart attacks.” Tobio’s eyes widen and the water gets stuck in his throat. He coughs before wiping the excess with the towel you gave him.</p><p>“Excuse me?” He looks at you with wide eyes.</p><p>You look up at him and flash him your smile; Kageyama praises all the gods that lead up to this moment. With a small bashful laugh, you point to his shirt.</p><p>“When you do the shirt thing, you give everyone nosebleeds.” nonchalantly, you tug it shirt down. Images of his body pressed against yours resurface and your cheeks turn a shade of pink deeper.</p><p>“What shirt thing?” The genuine confusion in his eyes makes you giggle and Kageyama has never been more baffled.</p><p>You tug your jacket up, mimicking his previous actions. The white shirt you wore underneath gets exposed and Kageyama’s cheeks turn red.</p><p>Flashbacks of last night enter his mind and his heartbeat suddenly increases in speed.</p><p>Maybe you were all the exercise he needed.</p><p>He bites his lips, thoughts of how your body felt against his, how you were so soft, so beautiful under the light (or lack thereof).</p><p>Once you bring the jacket down, his eyes end up on your lips. You watch as he licks his lips unintentionally, your legs losing their firmness on the ground.</p><p>Your eyes lock on each other and the conflicting thoughts in your mind resurface.</p><p>It was your last year in Karasuno. No doubt you would be going to separate colleges, living completely different lives after the end of the school year. You knew about Kageyama’s offers of varsity scholarships form different schools in Tokyo. You had a different future–a different city, a completely different college course. Would this be worth it in the end?</p><p>You really liked him, no question. But if you kept going would you be able to give each other the time and the effort that you deserved?</p><p>Hinata sits on the grass with wide eyes and an open mouth, glancing at you and Tobio’s interaction.</p><p>“Did something happen? Why are you guys, weird-”</p><p>“Get ready for the next set! It’s Fukurodani vs. Karasuno.” Coach Ukai says as he pokes his head through the gym doors.</p><p>Kageyama hits his partner’s head before he pulls him up. “Shut up, idiot.” he says before meeting your eyes again.</p><p>“Good luck!” You praise as they make their way into the gym again. You watch as Kageyama takes another glance in your direction before leaving your sight completely.</p><p>Feeling sudden contact with your left shoulder, you jump, turning your head to see Yachi with an excited look in her eyes.</p><p>“_____-chan what was that-” She takes a step closer, looking you in the eyes with fervor.</p><p>You try to resist a giddy smile that was starting to form on your cheeks. You make your way inside the gym and sit on the bleachers.</p><p>“What do you mean-”</p><p>
  <em>“You know what I mean!”</em>
</p><p>You cover your face in your hands, letting out the inhuman sound you’ve been holding since this morning.</p><p>“…maybe something did happen last night-”</p><p>“Excuse me?!” She exclaims with wide eyes and red cheeks.</p><p>“_____-chan I don’t know if I should be disappointed in you or amazed,” She admits, glancing at the game that was about to start.</p><p>You bite your lip and sigh with a smile, “Me too.”</p><p>She looks at you expectantly, holding your hands in hers. “…Well?”</p><p>You look at her with a tight smile, “I mean,” you play with the edge of your jacket, continuously flipping the zipper.</p><p>“We may have, um,” you ponder on what to say with red cheeks, avoiding her eyes.</p><p>“Kissed a little…”</p><p>Yachi squeals in excitement before she hears the loud whistle and a ball bouncing off the floor.</p><p>You smile, thinking of the way his sweet lips pressed against yours, the way his strong arms held you close to him, how fast your heart was beating– at this moment, you didn’t want it to end.</p><p>
  <em>‘Oh Yachi, you would never believe me.’</em>
</p><p>~~~</p><p>The whistle blows, finally, Karasuno has won their first game of the training camp. The teams high-five each other as Fukurodani begins their dives.</p><p>Coach Ukai gathers the team, praising them and giving critique as you and Yachi share notes of the game with Takeda-sensei. Focused on the notes at hand and Takeda-sensei’s voice, you barely notice the heat being radiated behind you.</p><p>“-and perhaps the- <em>oh, good job today, Kageyama-kun.”</em></p><p>Your eyes widen as you feel the warm hand on your hip behind Yachi–hidden from Takeda-sensei’s sight.</p><p>“Sensei, Coach Ukai said he needs to talk to you about something,” His deep voice brings goosebumps behind your neck.</p><p>“Ah, alright, we will continue this conversation later, girls,” Takeda-sensei says, glancing at the hand on your hip and with a smile.</p><p>Heat creeps up to your cheek and you turn away from the teacher, now face to face with Yachi–who also had a giddy smile on her face.</p><p>“You did great, Kageyama-kun! I have a really good feeling about this year’s tournament,” She says, looking up at the setter. You stand there silently, still processing the idea of his hand on your hip.</p><p>“Well, we can’t do it without you both,” your eyes widen and you look up at him–finding his eyes already on you.</p><p>His cheeks were tinged pink from both tiredness and from just generally being beside you.</p><p>
  <em>Who would’ve thunk.</em>
</p><p>“…well I’ll start handing out the water, _____-chan,” Your mouth open to retaliate but she looks back at you with a look in her eyes.</p><p>‘It’s fine!’</p><p>After a brief moment of silence, Kageyama makes his way to face you, hand hooked to this nape.</p><p>He avoids your eyes and bites his lip before opening his mouth to speak.</p><p>“Um, a-about last night…” Tobio didn’t really know what to say. Well, he did, but how was he supposed to say it? How was he supposed to say it when all he could think about was last night?</p><p>Your heart drops to your stomach. You had to talk about it with him someday, right?</p><p>“Kageyama,”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OPTIONS:</p><p>"nothing happened last night, okay?"</p><p>"i really like you."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ask him out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“You look good today.”</em> he meets your eyes and your eyes widen as you mimic the red hue in his cheeks.</p><p>You were a goner. The tinge of pink on his cheeks made them look, so squishable.</p><p>When you didn’t reply and continued to stare at him wide-eyed, Kageyama gasps as he realizes the implications of what he just said.</p><p>“I-I mean you-you look g-good <em>everyday</em>–I mean- um- <em>fuck</em>.” he hangs his head low before hiding his mouth with his bent arm, looking away from you.</p><p>His clumsiness and nervousness were endearing. It was one of the things that you loved about Kageyama–he was awkward, adorable, and is a much softer boy than he shows himself to be. He’s determined, hard-working, and growing up with him, watching him become who he is today made you realize that holy shit you were in love with Kageyama Tobio.</p><p>Then, it felt as if the world was in slow motion.</p><p>Is this the right time to confess? Would it be too abrupt? He likes you too, right? He just gave you a compliment! Give him a compliment too!</p><p>
  <em>You lose all the shots you don’t take.</em>
</p><p>All doubts and thoughts leave your mind and you smile softly at the setter–catching his breath away, might I add.</p><p>Throwing all caution to the wind, you feel your shoulders visibly relax.</p><p>In one breath,</p><p>“Would you like to go out with me, Kageyama-kun?”</p><p>Years of managing this team, of staying late to clean up with them, tutoring them, pining after Tobio has finally led up to this moment.</p><p>You straighten up your back and tilt your head to meet his eyes, only to see confusion and his lips agape. Kageyama tilts his head in wonder as he looks at you with furrowed eyebrows.</p><p>Oh shit–did he not like you that way?</p><p>Did you just fuck up your whole relationship because you assumed that he felt the same way? He was just being nice! And you read the situation wrong!</p><p>The one time you took a leap of faith–</p><p>Dread begins to fill your stomach and your shoulders tense up as your neck eats them. Now avoiding his eyes, you try to salvage the misunderstanding by awkwardly laughing at the uncomfortable silence.</p><p>Hearing footsteps walking away from you, you look up and see him on his way out of the gym.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck–</em>
</p><p>Oh god, he’s leaving. <em>You fucked up, _____.</em></p><p>Glancing at Yachi who was handing out water bottles, you give her a panicked look. She feels your eyes on her. she looks back and glances at Kageyama’s figure. With a look in her eye, she gestures for you to go after him.</p><p>But, you stay frozen in your spot.</p><p>You can’t, you were ashamed–</p><p>Halfway out of the gym, Tobio feels an emptiness behind him–with a neutral look on his face he turns back to you.</p><p>He motions for you to follow him with his hand outstretched.</p><p>What’s happening?</p><p>You quickly jog over and meet him outside. He holds the door open for you, making your cheeks turn a light shade of pink.</p><p>When he closes the door and turns to look at you, he stands with his hands limp on his sides.</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, we’re outside now.”</em>
</p><p>The air is filled with a pregnant pause.</p><p>Why you were in love with him, you didn’t know.</p><p>But also, you were in love with <em>an idiot.</em></p><p>You look up at him, seeing nothing but innocent yet confused eyes. Realizing how you both misunderstood the situation, a small giggle escapes your lips, slowly turning into full-blown laughter.</p><p>Kageyama looks at you, confused, yet oddly endeared by your laughter.</p><p>Did he do something wrong?</p><p>“Kageyama,” your laughter dies down and you look up at him with a bright smile.</p><p>Tobio’s breath hitches at the sight–your eyes reflecting the light of the sun, cheeks tinted pink, and the smile you wore was just for him.</p><p><em>“I meant on a date.”</em> He sees your cheeks turn a deeper shade of pink.</p><p>What did you say?</p><p>It takes him a few seconds to process your words. When he does, his eyes widen, he blushes fiercely and opens his mouth only to close it again.</p><p>“I know we don’t have that much time left until we graduate, but if you want to go on a date with me–”</p><p>“Of course I do,” Kageyama could still hear his heart beating in his ears, he was ecstatic!</p><p>With a gleeful laugh, you meet his excited eyes. Kageyama bites his lip.</p><p>“I,” he hooks his hand to the back of his neck, letting his arm hang over the left side of his chest.</p><p>“I’ve liked you for a while now, _____.” his voice was soft as if he didn’t want you to hear him. But even as the birds chirp on the trees of the training grounds, you hear him clear as day.</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll take care of you.”</em>
</p><p>His confident words made your legs weak in the knees accompanying the heart beating quickly in your chest. It was such a bold declaration. It was always like this with Kageyama. He was usually quiet when he wasn’t fighting with his partner and he wouldn’t say something if he didn’t really mean it.</p><p>You were always there with him, with Yachi, and with Hinata. He would be there, listening to your 2 am thoughts in the group chat, bringing you your favorite snack when you would come over to tutor them, supporting you when you needed it.</p><p>And you have always done the same. You would be there to cheer him on, to be a shoulder to cry on after bad games, to get him an extra box of milk when he deserved it.</p><p>Without another thought, you take his hand in yours. He avoids your eyes, taking in the sight of your small hand around his. His thumb caresses your hand, feeling how soft it is under his calloused fingers.</p><p>“No, Kageyama,” he meets your eyes.</p><p>
  <em>“We’ll take care of each other.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OPTIONS:</p><p>epilogue (2)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. hand him a bottle of water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“You look good today.”</em> he meets your eyes and your eyes widen as you mimic the red hue in his cheeks.</p><p>You were a goner. The tinge of pink on his cheeks made them look, so squishable.</p><p>When you didn’t reply and continued to stare at him wide-eyed, Kageyama gasps as he realizes the implications of what he just said.</p><p>“I-I mean you-you look g-good every day<em>–</em> I mean- um- <em>fuck.</em>” he hangs his head low before hiding his mouth with his bent arm, looking away from you.</p><p>His clumsiness and nervousness were endearing. It was one of the things that you loved about Kageyama–he was awkward, adorable, and is a much softer boy than he shows himself to be. He’s determined, hard-working, and growing up with him, watching him become who he is today made you realize that holy shit you were in love with Kageyama Tobio.</p><p>Then, it felt as if the world was in slow motion.</p><p>Is this the right time to confess? Would it be too abrupt? He likes you too, right? He just gave you a compliment! Give him a compliment too!</p><p>But you couldn’t. Ever since you came to Karasuno, you came out of your shell–this team made you who you were now.</p><p>You overthink things too much, you were afraid of making mistakes.</p><p>But then you met your friends.</p><p>As much as you wanted to confess then and there, hold him to your heart's content and give him all the love he deserved, you didn’t want to lose a friend. After high school who knows what’s going to happen.</p><p>You didn’t want to risk it–you didn’t want your heart longing for someone miles away from you, living his big dreams in Tokyo.</p><p>“Th-thank you, Kageyama-kun,” you bend forward, tilting your head to meet his eyes cast on the floor. You smile softly at him, making his cheeks go just a little bit pinker than before.</p><p>You couldn’t lose Kageyama. Even if he did like you, it was only a matter of time before you graduate–inevitably separating ways and possibly losing touch along the way.</p><p>Water bottle in hand, you stretch your arm to offer it to him.</p><p>“Here,” you avoid his eyes, heart pounding at his intense stare. Feeling electricity buzz in your fingers you look up at your hand only to see Kageyama’s accidentally brushing over yours.</p><p>Kageyama’s eyes widen and he looks up to meet your (e/c) eyes doing the same. Not moving an inch, your cheeks simultaneously redden and it takes a few seconds to process what just happened.</p><p><em>‘He’s touching my hand–’</em> your inner self screams</p><p><em>‘Let go before she thinks you’re weird!’</em> Kageyama thought.</p><p>Before any of you could react, Lev’s voice booms in the gym.</p><p>
  <em>“Kageyama watch out!”</em>
</p><p>Just as the setter turns his head, he is face-to-face with the bright blue and yellow ball. Your watch in shock as Kageyama takes a ball to his already red face.</p><p>Clutching onto his nose, he staggers before you grab hold of him, securing his step.</p><p>Inuoka rushes to the setter, frantically apologizing and bowing his head.</p><p>“Oh my god, Kageyama-kun I’m so sorry! I really am! I’m sorry i-”</p><p>Tobio, feeling a little lightheaded, puts a hand up to the spiker and shakes it.</p><p>“…don’t mind,”</p><p>“Oh shit your nose is bleeding-” Inuoka’s voice increases in volume.</p><p>“Sou-kun, please get back to your game, i’ll take care of him,” you say with a small smile. Kageyama’s heart pounds against his chest both from embarrassment and the fact that he had his arm slung around your shoulders to keep him stable–did you say you’ll take care of him?</p><p>With a guilty look on his face, Inuoka nods before apologizing once more.</p><p>A burst of loud laughter erupts from the outside of the court, “<em>I’m glad they fixed your face Kageyama-”</em></p><p>“Shut up Hinata, you idiot!” Kageyama lets go of his bleeding nose to yell at the spiker.</p><p>
  <em>“Ah you’re bleeding!”</em>
</p><p>“Of course I am!”</p><p><em>“Okay,</em> that’s enough you two,” Yachi stands in between the two and gives Hinata a scolding look.</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll be fine, Kageyama!” Shouyo smirks at the setter, glancing in your direction for a millisecond. Kageyama glares half-heartedly at Shouyo before looking away. Your cheeks turn bright red as the spiker smiles knowingly at you.</p><p>“Come on, Hinata you have to do that, um<em>, thing</em>, I’m sure _____ can handle it.” Yachi gives you a look similar to that of Hinata’s–eyes hopeful and doe-like. Taking hold of Hinata’s arm, she pulls him away, leaving you and the setter alone.</p><p>Kageyama glances at your blurry figure where his arm is wrapped around your shoulders–his mind spinning (literally and figuratively) as you walk with him out of the gym with 0 space between yourselves.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Kageyama could feel your warmth–it was soothing, reassuring, and oddly comforting. The walk to the infirmary was quiet. After being checked on by the nurse, Tobio was advised to stay in the infirmary until the bleeding stopped. Thankfully, his nose wasn’t broken and the lightheadedness he felt was only temporary. However, with some tissue held against his nose, Kageyama has never felt more embarrassed in his life. He hasn’t met your eyes since.</p><p>“Do you want me to get you anything, Kageyama-kun?” You offer, still holding the ice pack on Kageyama’s forehead area as the nurse leaves the infirmary.</p><p>He shakes his head with a dazed expression on his face.</p><p>Suddenly, his back hunches and his head drops, making you take the ice pack away from him to keep it from falling. With wide eyes, you stare at his body sitting limply on the small bed.</p><p>Awkwardly and with deep panic, your shaking hands open and close as they hover over him, not knowing what to do.</p><p>“H-hey K-Kageyama are you okay? What’s wrong?” You stutter, slightly panicked over the sudden change in his behavior.</p><p>He takes a deep breath, reassuring you that he was somewhat okay.</p><p>“I,” he starts. Kageyama felt his world spinning. Firstly, his head hurts. Secondly, he was alone with you in a small room where nobody could see.</p><p>Was this a bad time to confess? He just got smacked in the ball for fucks sake. But if he got this out of his head and out of the way, he would be able to focus on the training he was here for! On the other hand, this way no one could make fun of him if you reject him, but the fact that you were alone with him didn’t calm his nerves the slightest bit.</p><p>‘There will be other chances…’ Kageyama pushes the thought away from his mind as a harsh pain strikes the top of his head.</p><p>With a groan, he says, “My head really hurts,” making your chest twinge in pain.</p><p>‘Oh what you would give to hold him in your arms.’ Heart pounding at the straightforward confession in your mind, you place the ice pack back on his head.</p><p>You look at him sympathetically before clicking your tongue.</p><p>“Inuoka is definitely gonna get a scolding from me right after their game,” you huff, trying to take his mind away from the pain and making Kageyama smile unintentionally. When the pain subsides, he looks up at you–tissue still stuffed in his nose with a loopy smile on.</p><p>You laugh at the way he looks teasingly at you. Taking the tissue out of his nose, you throw it into the trash bin before meeting his eyes for the first time since the accident. You meet his deep ocean eyes exchanging a small smile, unknowing that you both thought of the same thing.</p><p>
  <em>‘Next time, i’ll confess for sure.’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OPTIONS:</p><p>epilogue (1)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. "nothing happened last night, okay?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Nothing happened last night, okay?”</em>
</p><p>Kageyama freezes. His eyes widen and his teeth clench as his heart drops to his chest. Silence. His face bursts a bright red as shame and guilt envelopes his body.</p><p>Thoughts run in Kageyama’s head, fueling the shame that flooded inside his being.</p><p>He definitely hasn’t been around much. Were you speaking because of how he treated you or because of some other reason?</p><p>Was he just… <em>bad?</em></p><p>All this time he thought that you felt the same, did you just say those things to mess with him? He saw it in your eyes, he saw it! You felt the same, you wanted him just as much as he wanted you, you told that last night.</p><p>What changed?</p><p>Did he misunderstand what happened last night? Maybe… Maybe he was wrong.</p><p>Maybe you just wanted something without commitments. Maybe you just wanted a fling.</p><p>Bottling up all of these emotions, Tobio’s hands quiver as he clenches them–nails digging into his palm.</p><p>“O-oh, right, of course,” Tobio breaks eye contact and his eyes are downcast.</p><p>Did he go too fast? No, if he did, you would have stopped him, right? You wanted it just as much as he did, right?</p><p>Kageyama Tobio doubted himself more than anyone.</p><p>The instant that you let those words slip through your mouth you felt your heart drop. Watching as his face contorted with confusion and now shame made you feel guilty.</p><p>You were in the wrong here too. You shouldn’t have been so caught up in the moment–think of the consequences of your actions!</p><p><em>‘Idiot, idiot, idiot.’</em> you thought.</p><p>Watching his cheeks turn a bright shade of red you could only imagine what was running through his mind.</p><p>You open your mouth to speak but before you could say a word, Kageyama turns to leave with his head down.</p><p>You had to explain to him. He deserves an explanation. Biting your lip and forcing yourself to move, you take a step towards him and reach out your hand.</p><p>Grabbing a hold of his arm, you pull him towards you. Tobio, with a pain in his chest, turns around to see your doe eyes staring up at him. They were glossy; the light shined against your eyes.</p><p>Those eyes–the same ones that have been stealing glances, the eyes that stole Kageyama’s heart completely have never looked at him this way before.</p><p>You were doubting yourself too. Your firm hand around his arm clenched harder as if begging him to stay.</p><p>“I can explain-”</p><p>
  <em>“Kageyama watch out!”</em>
</p><p>Just as the setter turns his head, he is face-to-face with the bright blue and yellow ball. Your watch in shock as Kageyama takes a ball to his already red face.</p><p>Clutching onto his nose, he staggers before you grab hold of him, securing his step.</p><p>Inuoka rushes to the setter, frantically apologizing and bowing his head.</p><p>“Oh my god, Kageyama-kun I’m so sorry! I really am! I’m sorry i-”</p><p>Tobio, feeling a little lightheaded, puts a hand up to the spiker and shakes it.</p><p>“…don’t mind,”</p><p>“Oh shit your nose is bleeding-” Inuoka’s voice increases in volume.</p><p>“Sou-kun, please get back to your game, I’ll take care of him,” you say with a small smile. With a guilty look on his face, Inuoka nods before apologizing once more.</p><p>A burst of loud laughter erupts from the outside of the court, <em>“I’m glad they fixed your face Kageyama-”</em></p><p><em>“Shut up Hinata, you idiot!</em>” Kageyama lets go of his bleeding nose to yell at the spiker. His head was spinning.</p><p>“Ah you’re bleeding!”</p><p>“Of course I am!” Things couldn’t go any worse.</p><p><em>“Okay</em> that’s enough you two,” you stand in between the two and give Hinata a scolding look. He pouts and walks over to slap the setter harshly on the back.</p><p>“Get well soon, Kageyama!” He says with a smile.</p><p>You pull the two away before they start to physically fight.</p><p>He glances at your hand grasping his arm from hitting his partner, avoiding your eyes as you make your way out of the gym.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The walk to the infirmary was quiet as you stayed a few feet away from each other. After being checked on by the nurse, Tobio was advised to stay in the infirmary until the bleeding stopped. Thankfully, his nose wasn’t broken and the lightheadedness he felt was only temporary. However, with some tissue held against his nose, Kageyama has never felt more embarrassed in his life. He hasn’t met your eyes since.</p><p>With red-tinted ears and his free hand on his phone, he consciously tries to avoid your eyes (which was pretty hard considering you were alone with him in the room).</p><p>You sit next to him, eyes downcast. The silence was deafening–mocking you. You had to tell him how you felt.</p><p>“Inuoka’s gotten pretty strong now, considering he made your nose bleed, huh?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“I mean if you got hit in the face by anyone it would hurt nonetheless…”</p><p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p><p>You look up at him with your bottom lip between your teeth. He avoids your eyes by staring at his phone, scrolling through his social media.</p><p>“Kageyama, please let me explain,” you look at the setter with eyebrows bunched up in worry. You see his jaw clench but when the setter doesn’t look your way, you sigh.</p><p>You were going to tell him whether he was looking at you or not. With eyes set on his side profile, you start to say your piece.</p><p>“I-I didn’t mean it to sound the way that it did,” you confess.</p><p>“It was, wrong, for me to do that and I apologize.” Tobio stays silent, liking some pictures on his feed.</p><p>“I–um, last night,” you blush, “I wouldn’t have had it any other way.” There was a catch. Tobio, now with a bashful glow on his cheeks, tries to resist the urge to look at you. He could feel you staring at him–having always met you halfway made this even harder than it was. He stops scrolling.</p><p>“I’m just,” your voice cracks, “<em>scared</em>, you know?” Tobio’s eyebrows raise, catching him off-guard with your statement.</p><p>He finally turns your way and his dark blue eyes meet yours halfway like they always did.</p><p>“We’re graduating this year, Kageyama. If this ever became a thing, it might not work out.” Kageyama stares at you with an unreadable expression.</p><p>“You’re going to go pro in Tokyo, I’m staying here in Miyagi. We’re both going to be busy living our separate lives, wanting different things,” You take a deep breath.</p><p>“Being away from you,” you play with the hem of your jacket and avoid his eyes, bottom lip between your teeth.</p><p>
  <em>“It’s gonna hurt like hell.”</em>
</p><p>Kageyama puts his phone away and takes a moment to take the tissue off of his nose, checking for any more blood. Without a word, he turns to you, leans forward, and cups your face in his hand making you meet his eyes.</p><p>You gasp lightly, shocked at your proximity. Looking into his blue orbs, you feel yourself leaning closer, entranced by his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>“I’d rather be hurt by you than not be with you at all.”</em>
</p><p>He seals it with a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OPTIONS:</p><p>epilogue (2)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. "i really like you"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama freezes. His eyes widen and his teeth clench as his heart drops to his chest. Silence. His face bursts a bright red as shame and guilt envelopes his body.</p><p>Thoughts run in Kageyama’s head, fueling the embarrassment that flooded inside his being.</p><p>He definitely hasn’t been around much. Were you speaking because of how he treated you or because of some other reason?</p><p>Was he just…<em> bad?</em></p><p>All this time he thought that you felt the same, did you just say those things to mess with him? He saw it in your eyes, he saw it! Kageyama thought that you felt the same, that you wanted him just as much as he wanted you. But maybe he was wrong.</p><p>Maybe you just wanted something without commitments?</p><p>Bottling up all of these emotions, Tobio’s hands quiver as he clenches them–nails digging into his palm.</p><p>You could see it in his body language–the uncertainty, the doubts. As he avoids your eyes, you feel your heart drop. <em>Did he regret last night?</em></p><p>None of you would have thought that you were thinking of the same things, having the same doubts on the situation.</p><p>Were you going to tell him how you actually felt? What if this wasn’t gonna last? These multiple scenarios of your life after highschool cloud your mind, making it harder to decide.</p><p>But then he looks at you.</p><p>His blue eyes stare into yours as he waits for you to continue your sentence. He was second-guessing himself–seen in the way he clenched his hand.</p><p>Meeting them was all that it took for you to push your doubts aside.</p><p>His cheeks were pink, making it even harder for your heart to keep up with the overwhelming thoughts of him.</p><p><em>Kageyama, Kageyama, Kageyama</em>–nothing but the idea of being able to hold him, to support him, to love him with every ounce of your being.</p><p>“I really like you.”</p><p>Kageyama lets out a breath of relief, the second-thoughts disappearing as you say those three words. He is unable to resist the soft smile that ends up on his lips.</p><p>Last night was real.</p><p>“I-”</p><p>
  <em>“Kageyama watch out!”</em>
</p><p>Just as the setter turns his head, he is face-to-face with the bright blue and yellow ball. Your watch in shock as Kageyama takes a ball to his already blushed face.</p><p>Clutching onto his nose, he staggers before you grab hold of him, securing his step. Your jaw drops and you are unable to process what just happened.</p><p>Inuoka rushes to the setter, frantically apologizing and bowing his head.</p><p>“Oh my god, Kageyama-kun i’m so sorry! I really am! I’m sorry i-”</p><p>Tobio, feeling a little lightheaded, puts a hand up to the spiker and shakes it.</p><p>“…don’t mind,”</p><p>“Oh shit your nose is bleeding-” Inuoka’s voice increases in volume.</p><p>“Sou-kun, please get back to your game, i’ll take care of him,” you say with a small smile, taking Tobio’s arm and laying it over your shoulders. With a guilty look on his face, Inuoka nods before apologizing once more.</p><p>A loud laughter erupts from the outside of the court, <em>“I’m glad they fixed your face Kageyama-”</em></p><p>“Shut up Hinata, you idiot!” Kageyama lets go of his bleeding nose to yell at the spiker.</p><p>“Kageyama-kun, you’re bleeding!” you scold as you take his hand and press it to his nose once more.</p><p>“Are you in pain? I thought you didn’t have feelings–” Tsukishima says as he teasingly pokes Tobio’s arm.</p><p>
  <em>“What did you say?!”</em>
</p><p><em>“Okay</em> that’s enough you two,” you stand in between the two and give Tsukishima a scolding look. He smirks and walks away. On the other hand, Shouyou runs over to slap the setter harshly on the back.</p><p>“Get well soon, Kageyama!” He says with a smile.</p><p>You pull the two away before they start to physically fight. With a hand on Tobio’s chest, pushing him away from his partner, you laugh loudly with Hinata at the sight of the strong and muscular Kageyama Tobio with red cheeks and a bloody nose.</p><p>You’re friends before lovers after all.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The walk to the infirmary was quiet. It was peaceful–basking in each other’s presence. After being checked on by the nurse, Tobio was advised to stay in the infirmary until the bleeding stopped. Thankfully, his nose wasn’t broken and the lightheadedness he felt was only temporary. Sat on the clinic bed, the setter holds a wad of tissue against his nose.</p><p>With a sympathetic smile, you walk over to stand between his legs.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>He looks up at you–eye level–and with a nasal tone to his deep voice he says,</p><p>“I’m just,” he pauses, “bleeding.”</p><p>You giggle at his nonchalant tone and flick him lightly on the forehead.</p><p>“Is it still even bleeding?” You take his hand and pull it away from his nose. Grabbing another tissue, you spray it with some water from the sink and walk back over.</p><p>Settling between his legs, you wipe the dry blood around his nose as he sits silently, eyes trailing your every move.</p><p>“I,” you began, “I was scared to confess earlier because I was afraid about what this could be after… high school.” you profess.</p><p>With a small smile and eyes locked on one another, Kageyama places his hands on your waist, pulling you closer to him. He closes his eyes and you rest your forehead on his–noses touching ever so slightly.</p><p>“I’m going to take the scholarship in Tokyo,” your heart drops as a lump forms in your throat. Kageyama cups your face with both of his hands and pulls away, blue eyes meeting yours.</p><p>
  <em>“But nothing will ever make me feel less in love with you.”</em>
</p><p>His lips crash into yours, the familiar taste bringing bliss to your being. With eyes closed, you kiss him back, hands holding his wrists from the sides as he continues to cup your face, bringing you impossibly closer to him.</p><p>Kageyama tilts his head even further, tongue slipping out of his mouth and sliding on your bottom lip. The next time you kiss open-mouthed, both intoxicated from each other. You feel his thumbs caressing your cheek, wiping your unintentional tears away as your tongues exploring each other’s mouths–desperately trying to memorize how you taste. Wet kisses are shared, tears are shed before a big smile creeps onto your face. A giddy smile makes it harder for Kageyama to press his lips against yours but he continues by kissing your cheek before pulling away.</p><p>“Wait, did you just say you loved me?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Without realizing, Kageyama’s face turns beet red and he stammers.</p><p>“W-<em>well</em> I- You see-<em> I just</em>-” he groans as he pulls you close to him, hiding his face in the crook of your neck, blocking out your laughter.</p><p>Your arms wrap around his waist and your laughter dies down to small giggles. You press your lips to the top of his head while hugging him tighter.</p><p>“You should probably take me on a date first,” you tease, playing with his hair.</p><p>
  <em>“But I’ve always loved you, Kageyama.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OPTIONS:</p><p>epilogue (2)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. epilogue (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Next time never came. </p><p>Two weeks of casual conversations and shy eyes never evolved into–love? Kageyama never knew how he felt about you. He was always unsure, mind always contradicting his heart as he maneuvered his way to yours. </p><p>But, it never reached yours. </p><p>He was always one step away from confessing, one step away from telling you how much he cared for you however-</p><p>Nothing happened after the training camp. </p><p>With sad small smiles, you made your way to the bus which would take you to your homes. Kageyama could remember that day so clearly. The regret he felt in his innermost being stuck with him on the ride home. </p><p>It passed. </p><p>It’s been years since he’s seen you. After winning the national volleyball tournament that year, you all went your separate ways. </p><p>
  <em>“I’m going to miss you guys so much!” Yachi exclaims with tears in her eyes as she covers her trembling mouth. You felt your vision blur as you watch your best friend cry in the arms of your friends. Hinata wraps his arm around her with wet eyes,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t cry, Yacchan! It’s not like we’re dying-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We might-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tsukki can you not bring that up right now-” Yamaguchi envelops the two in a hug, fearlessly crying. You join in the group hug with excited eyes, soon to be encased in a flurry of arms and warm bodies. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We did it, guys!” You yell with relief. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kageyama couldn’t help but smile at the scene. Watching you smile so brightly as Tsukishima makes a snarky comment of you being “too happy to be leaving your friends” made his heart long for what could have been. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Would you be together if he had confessed at that training camp? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just give us a hug, Tsukishima!” You plead as the blond rolls his eyes half-heartedly. When he wraps his arms around your small group of people, Kageyama notices Kei’s grip on your graduation cloak. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I guess Tsukishima gets sad too, huh.” Tobio thought. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You catch his blue eyes just as you manage to convince Tsukishima to join the group hug. Memories of meeting each other’s eyes from across the room, the court, on the walks home, flash in Kageyama’s mind. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He felt the same. His feelings for you never changed just as the way you looked at him never did either. He was looking at the same eyes that shone brightly as you watched them win games; he was looking at the same eyes that comforted him, that kept him going, kept him from losing his goddamn mind. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was staring into your eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You smile at him–it was a serene type of smile where your teeth didn’t show but your eyes showed it all. He smiles back at you, taking a step towards your group hug and wrapping his arms around his friends. </em>
</p><p>Walking into the main court of the Tokyo gymnasium with his new uniform on, he couldn’t help but feel like something was… <em>different.</em></p><p>After signing a little boy’s shirt (he’s still shocked by it every time), Ushijima nudges his side. </p><p>“I heard all our high school teammates are watching us today.” He says nonchalantly. </p><p>Kageyama’s heart skips a beat, prior excitement couldn’t compare to how he felt as of that moment. </p><p>“We better give them a match they’ll enjoy watching.” He smiles at his teammate as Wakatoshi smiles with a nod. </p><p>The game begins and Kageyama couldn’t help but feel nostalgia as he sees his old teammate on the other side of the court.</p><p>
  <em>“You guys better kill it out there.” he remembers you saying as you made your way out of Yachi’s apartment with one last goodbye. A shadow was cast on your face as you stood underneath the street lamp. Hinata stops walking and turns to you with a bright smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You can count on it, _____!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You run towards the spiker with laughter, wrapping your arms around him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He watches as you share old jokes and smile so brightly the moon becomes dull. Walking steadily behind you two, he smiles with his hands in his pockets, wanting to remember this all of his life. </em>
</p><p>The match ends and soon, he was shaking hands with his old rivals with bright smiles. </p><p><em>“Yachi! </em>You’re here!” Hinata yells as he catches sight of the blonde talking to her old classmates. </p><p>Kageyama’s thoughts wander as he shares high fives with his old teammates. Were you here with them?</p><p>Tackling her into a hug, Yachi wraps her arms around him, excitedly gushing and catching up with the spiker. </p><p><em>“You did great, Kageyama.”</em> He wasn’t met with a clean towel, but he was met with a familiar smile. He turns around and once he is met with those eyes, he thinks the same thing.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>God, you looked so beautiful.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Your dear voice was etched onto his heart. It was calming yet his heart pounded oh so quickly in his chest. Your hair was styled differently now, you didn’t wear your uniform nor your old Karasuno jacket. After all those years, </p><p>he still thought you were gorgeous. You didn’t need to know that though.</p><p>You’ve grown up just as he had. </p><p><em>“Thank you,” </em>He says with a small smile. </p><p>You take a step towards him and take a deep breath, laughing lightly at the fond memory–at the deja vu you felt as you look into his blue eyes. </p><p>Your eyes were the mirror of his highschool years, the laughter, conflict, and irreplaceable feeling of belongingness. The three years you spent together seemed like an eternity ago but he could remember it all. The laughter you shared with your friends at 2 am while tutoring them; you crying in the theatre with Yachi as you dragged the four boys into the movie; the feeling of hope and being wholeheartedly accepted no matter what he did. </p><p>3 years of separation, and yet Kageyama was so sure. He was sure that he would always have the picture of you at the back of his mind. He wanted you. </p><p>He loved you. </p><p>“_____,” </p><p>“Yes, Kageyama-kun?”</p><p>“I,” he feels a big smile creep onto his face, he looks away while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. He suddenly looks up and meets your eyes once more. </p><p>“Is it too late for me to confess?” your eyes widen in amusement, lips opening to giggle. You take a step forward, wrapping your arms around his neck as his hands meet your hips. </p><p>
  <em>“Never.” </em>
</p><p>Well, I guess next time did come. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you!<br/>to everyone who has bookmarked, commented, and given kudos to “it’s your eyes,” from the bottom of my heart, i, your resident dude bro jo, thank you!!!</p><p>it’s been a long few months of writing that fanfic and im pretty pleased with how it is. i appreciate every single one of you who has shown your support. </p><p>as of this moment, i have no ideas/plans on making another choose your own path fanfic since it does take a lot of work! I suck at slow burn things so i hope i didn’t do too bad :3 (altho it doesnt really count as slow burn HHHHH)</p><p>I encourage you to go through the options of the story to see how it would've turned out differently!</p><p>but yeah bro dudes it’s 3:30 am as im writing this so yoinks i love you all stay safe and treat people with kindness &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. epilogue (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Running. </p><p>Tobio’s mind was racing yet he couldn’t find any words to form a coherent sentence. He stays quiet, anxiously waiting. </p><p>Kageyama fiddles with his hands before wiping the sweat off of them. Hinata stands beside him with a small excited smile. He’s older now. With his hair tidier than usual and stance still straight as ever, he gives Kageyama a firm pat on the back before giving him a sober smile. </p><p>He takes a deep breath before nodding back at him nervously. He looks around meeting the faces of his loved ones–his sister, parents, old teammates, and new ones. Everyone was on the edge of their seats.</p><p>The music begins to play; the doors open.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m going to miss you guys so much!” Yachi exclaims with tears in her eyes as she covers her trembling mouth. You felt your vision blur as you watch your best friend cry in the arms of your friends. Hinata wraps his arm around her with wet eyes,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t cry, Yacchan! It’s not like we’re dying-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We might-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tsukki can you not bring that up right now-” Yamaguchi envelops the two in a hug, fearlessly crying. You join in the group hug with excited eyes, soon to be encased in a flurry of arms and warm bodies. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We did it, guys!” You yell with relief. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kageyama couldn’t help but smile at the scene. Watching you smile so brightly as Tsukishima makes a snarky comment of you being “too happy to be leaving your friends” made his lips curve ever so slightly to the sky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just give us a hug, Tsukishima!” You plead as the blond rolls his eyes half-heartedly. When he wraps his arms around your small group of people, Kageyama notices Kei’s grip on your graduation cloak. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I guess Tsukishima gets sad too, huh.” Tobio thought. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You catch his blue eyes just as you manage to convince Tsukishima to join the group hug. Memories of meeting each other’s eyes from across the room, the court, on the walks home, flash in Kageyama’s mind. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He felt the same. After your confessions, he learned what love really was. It was the idea that his feelings never changed just as the way you looked at him never did either. He was looking at the same eyes that shone brightly as you watched them win games; he was looking at the same eyes that comforted him, that kept him going, kept him from losing his goddamn mind. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was staring into your eyes, just as he always did. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The first time he met your eyes was at the opening ceremony–things didn’t change. Now in your final moments of high school, the weird feeling in his stomach on the first day became bold statements of love. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You smile at him–it was a serene type of smile where your teeth didn’t show but your eyes showed it all. He smiles back at you, taking a step towards your group hug and wrapping his arms around his friends. </em>
</p><p>The music plays and the crowd stands from their seats. The grey blazer Kageyama wore was snug on his shoulders. The tie was suddenly too tight. As the soft breeze flutters against the fabric on his ankles, he takes a deep breath–like the calm before the storm. </p><p>But this storm wasn’t destructive, no. He needed this storm. It was a sign that something greater was going to come. </p><p>It was you. </p><p>
  <em>And it always has been you. </em>
</p><p>The doors open, but he wasn’t met with a clean towel like in his high school days. Gone was the Karasuno jacket you used to love wearing (it was his) nor was it the uniform you wore for your part-time job. He was met with a familiar smile that he longed to see everyday after college. </p><p>You were etched onto his heart. It was calming yet his heart pounded oh so quickly in his chest. You take a step towards him and take a deep breath, laughing lightly at the small tears that began to form in your eyes–it was the deja vu you felt as you look into his blue eyes. </p><p>Your eyes were the mirror of his high school years, the laughter, conflict, and irreplaceable feeling of belongingness. You helped him realize that he didn’t have to be alone. He didn’t need to perform for anyone else. The two weeks of quarantine seemed like an eternity ago but he could remember it all. The laughter you shared with your friends at 2 am while sneaking out to stream movies with them; kisses shared in the kitchen; the feeling of hope and being wholeheartedly accepted no matter what he did. </p><p>Then college came around. It was hard, just as you both had imagined. It was late night facetime calls, texting throughout the day, and the rare occasion that you would meet up. You missed him–although knowing that he was living his dream made it easier for you. You missed some of his games, your schedules wouldn’t match up, but you made it work. Misunderstandings were common, it would be a misplaced comma, having your only form of communication on silent,</p><p>Yet Kageyama was so <em>sure</em>. He was sure that he would always have the picture of you at the back of his mind. He wanted you–with all your faults and all his pet peeves about you. </p><p>He loved you, </p><p>
  <em>And he was marrying you today. </em>
</p><p>Kageyama couldn’t help the gasp that fell from his lips at the sight of you in your white wedding dress. Tobio felt his heart pounding harshly against his chest, begging to have it taken by you as if it already hadn’t been yours in the first place. </p><p>You hold onto your dad’s arm for dear life, nervous, excited, and hopelessly in love with the boy you locked eyes with since you were 15. Your dad glances at you with tears in his eyes, patting your hand in reassurance.</p><p>The breeze wisps through your hair and Tobio thanked all the gods that you decided to have your wedding outdoors.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>God, you looked so beautiful.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Tobio couldn’t even spare anyone else a glance. He was focused on you and only you, wanting to watch every second of you walking down the aisle towards him–to declare your love, to kiss him, to finally be his. He felt like the luckiest person alive.</p><p>Surrounded by the people you love in a field of flowers, on the way to becoming Kageyama _____, with a bright smile plastered on your face you meet his blue eyes halfway.</p><p>Just as you always have, just as you always will, until <em>forever</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you!<br/>to everyone who has bookmarked, commented, and given kudos to “it’s your eyes,” from the bottom of my heart, i, your resident dude bro jo, thank you!!!</p><p>it’s been a long few months of writing that fanfic and im pretty pleased with how it is. i appreciate every single one of you who has shown your support.</p><p>as of this moment, i have no ideas/plans on making another choose your own path fanfic since it does take a lot of work! I suck at slow burn things so i hope i didn’t do too bad :3 (altho it doesnt really count as slow burn HHHHH)</p><p>I encourage you to go through the options of the story to see how it would've turned out differently!</p><p>but yeah bro dudes it’s 3:30 am as im writing this so yoinks i love you all stay safe and treat people with kindness &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>